Six trouilles
by Iroko
Summary: Neuf personnes se réunissent pour fêter Halloween. Mais la soirée ne va pas être aussi tranquille que prévue.


Titre : Six trouilles

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : angst, humor

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi et la fête non plus (Ça vous vous en doutiez).

Blabla de l'auteur : Demain c'est Hallowen ! Mais je serai pas à la campagne et je vais pas pouvoir aller frapper aux portes. L'année dernière on avait eu une super récolte. De quoi remplir un grand saladier. Par contre à la fin de la semaine on va s'enterrer en forêt. C'est vrai que c'est bon les champignons mais… y'a pas internet ! Bouh. Sinon il paraît que c'est l'anniversaire de Catirella aujourd'hui, alors joyeux anniversaire !

**Six trouilles**

La paix régnait depuis trois ans et semblait vouloir durer. Chacun avait essayé d'organiser sa vie avec quelques ratés parfois, mais rien de grave. Cette année plusieurs d'entre eux avaient rejoint les preventers ce qui leur avait permis de renouer des liens. Pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient décidés de se réunir pour Halloween. C'est donc dans une charmante demeure secondaire de la famille Winner (pourquoi louer si on a le choix, hein ?), perdue dans les bois (pour l'ambiance), qu'ils s'apprêtaient à célébrer cette tradition dont nul ne connaissait plus l'origine. Duo et Heero avait eu la même idée et resplendissaient de prestance dans leurs costumes de vampires. Trowa était déguisé en loup-garou et sa sœur Catherine en citrouille. Quatre était vêtu de noir et d'os, ce qui donnait un squelette assez appétissant…euh de belle allure. Le costume de sorcière de Réléna lui allait à ravir, d'après Duo. Quand à Sally, elle était très élégante en grande dame dont on ne savait si c'était une spectre ou une vampire. Ils mettaient la dernière touche à la décoration, en finissant le repas. Ils avaient évidement prévus un réserve de bonbons, que personne ne viendrait leur piquer vu qu'il n'y avait pas de maison aux alentour. Quatre avait tout de même dit à Heero de la surveiller pour éviter qu'elle ne diminue avant le dessert. Il avait bien fait car Heero dut repousser les avances de Duo plusieurs fois.

- Juste un.

- Hn.

- Un tout petit.

- Tu peux attendre le dessert.

- Mais j'ai un petit creux. Et j'ai besoin de forces pour faire la déco.

- C'est toujours non.

- Faudrait pas que je tombe dans les pommes.

- **Maxwell ! Cette guirlande ne va pas s'accrocher toute seule !**

- **J'arrive Feifei** ! Pas gentil Hee-chan.

- Hn.

Nos amis se retrouvèrent bientôt à table devant une bonne soupe de citrouille, à se raconter des histoires d'horreur. Soudain un drôle de bruit se fit entendre dehors. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard le bruit retentit à nouveau. Il était assez lointain mais semblait se rapprocher.

- On dirait une espèce de grincement.

- Ou un bruit de chaînes.

- Vous pensez que c'est un vrai fantôme ?

- Sally ne dit pas de sottises.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

- P…pas du tout !

- Pourquoi t'es tout blanc Wuffy ?

- **C'est Wufei et c'est mon déguisement shazi !**

- Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je me demande quand même ce que c'est que ce truc.

Le bruit revint, beaucoup plus proche.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir ?

- Vas-y si tu veux, moi je reste là.

- Moi aussi.

Soudain un énorme vacarme retentit. Tout le monde se leva précipitamment pour se regrouper au milieu de la salle.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que s'était ?

- Aucune idée.

- _ouOUououououOuouou_

- Ah ! Un fantôme !

- Mais non. Ce n'est surement que le vent dans la cheminée.

- Peut-être mais on entend encore les grincements.

_- SPLASH_

- Et ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Sans doute une grenouille dans l'étang.

- Ah oui ? Elle doit être grosse la grenouille pour faire un bruit pareil !

- C'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ça pourrait être une grosse branche, avec le vent qu'il y a… ou n'importe quoi de naturel.

- Ça ne me rassure pas.

Des bruits spongieux vinrent bientôt s'ajouter à l'ambiance sonore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça se rapproche.

- On dirait quelqu'un qui marcherait dans un marécage.

- Ah ! Le monstre des marais est sorti pour nous tuer !

- Arrêtez vos histoires. Ça n'existe pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on n'en sait ? Et puis on est le jour d'Halloween !

- C'est vrai ! Mon Dieu, protégez-nous.

- Quelle bande de poules mouillées.

- Maman y'a un monstre qui tourne autour de la maison.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un être de cauchemar, tandis qu'un éclair s'abattait derrière lui.

- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

- Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

Tout le monde resta un instant figé, puis Trowa demanda gentiment à Quatre et à Catherine de le lâcher tandis qu'Heero essayait de décrocher Duo et Réléna, pendus à son cou. Sally sortit de force Wufei et Hilde qui s'était réfugié sous sa robe. Trowa et Sally se dirigèrent vers l'apparition qui avait plus l'air pitoyable qu'effrayante à présent. Après l'avoir dégagé ils durent se rendre à l'évidence :

- Zechs !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Très réussi ton déguisement. Un peu trop même.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Finalement j'ai pu me libérer alors je suis venu vous rejoindre. Mais y'a pas idée d'aller s'enterrer dans un trou pareil. Les chemins sont infects surtout de nuit. Enfin bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas eu de chance la dernière voiture qu'il restait à louer est… enfin était une vraie épave.

- Et tu as fait un tour par l'étang on dirait.

- Oui, j'ai bien failli mourir noyé. D'ailleurs je meurs de froid. Vous auriez de quoi me changer ?

- Bien sûr. Viens près du feu, on va te trouver des vêtements chauds. Quatre trouve m'en veux tu.

- B…bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite.

- Duo, Réléna, allez donc chercher des couvertures et laissez ce pauvre Heero tranquille.

- Hein ?

- Euh…oui !

- Hn.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance. Mais ton entrée a été mémorable. J'en connais six qui faisaient les malins et à qui tu as offert la trouille de leur vie.

- Maieuh !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. Mais… joyeux Halloween, non ?

OWARI


End file.
